


The Last Kiss

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Geraskier, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: “Uuhh,” Jaskier darted his tongue across his lips in an attempt to ground himself. His heart was pattering frantically in his chest. Geralt’s hands were still cupping his cheeks, thumbs brushing back and forth across the soft skin.“Jaskier,” the Witcher prompted with a frown.“You-you kissed me,” the bard stammered.Geralt’s expression softened and he smiled.“Yes, I did. And I’m about to do it again.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	The Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely TinyThoughts fault (dapandapod on Tumblr) 
> 
> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

Their first kiss had happened in a tavern in Kovir.

Jaskier, high off an exhilarating performance, and more than a little drunk, had stumbled into Geralt’s lap. The warm, affectionate look the Witcher gave him stirred something so deep inside him and ached through his chest and before he could stop himself, he had pressed a soft kiss to Geralt’s lips.

They had both brushed it off as a drunken mistake but Jaskier couldn’t help the pang of hurt that followed him around in the weeks that followed, couldn’t help but remember the way Geralt stiffened under his touch, the unreadable expression on his face after.

He had been in love with Geralt for years now and it was just another reminder that Geralt didn’t feel the same way.

Their second kiss happened in the middle of a marsh in Velen.

They were just passing through, following a lead on a contract in the next town over when a thick fog wreathed around them and Geralt leaped off Roach, brandishing his silver sword.

Before Jaskier could ask what was going on, the Witcher grabbed him by the scruff of his doublet and practically threw him off the road into a patch of reeds as the mist swirled and solidified. Three Foglets, gangly, bony, impish creatures with blueish grey skin and a mouth full of teeth, lunged at Geralt. Roach took off with a terrified whinny and Jaskier could hear the swish of a sword meeting flesh as he clambered to his feet and crashed into a fourth Foglet. His yelp was cut off as strong clawed fingers wrapped around his throat and hoisted him into the air. Gasping for the breath being choked from him, Jaskier struggled in the monster’s grip. The Foglet had a gleam in its beady eyes and it gnashed its teeth at him.

There came a grunt and a hiss of a blade through the air and then the Fogelt’s head tumbled from its shoulders. Jaskier fell heavily to the ground, lungs burning as he gulped for breath. He was pulled to his feet and there were hands on his cheeks and lips against his own and his eyes widened in shock.

“Are you okay?” Geralt’s amber eyes stared at him.

The Witcher was covered in Foglet blood and swamp muck, panting hard as he studied Jaskier’s face.

“Uuhh,” Jaskier darted his tongue across his lips in an attempt to ground himself. His heart was pattering frantically in his chest. Geralt’s hands were still cupping his cheeks, thumbs brushing back and forth across the soft skin.

“Jaskier,” the Witcher prompted with a frown.

“You-you kissed me,” the bard stammered.

Geralt’s expression softened and he smiled.

“Yes, I did. And I’m about to do it again.”

Jaskier whimpered against Geralt’s mouth as the Witcher planted a chaste kiss to his lips. His hands came up to curl around Geralt’s neck. Heat sparked through him, prickling his skin, tingling through every nerve and cell of his being.

It was hot and it was sweet and it was about goddamn time. 

Jaskier very quickly lost track of how many times they kissed after that.

Apparently after his fumble in Kovir, Geralt had been thinking about the kiss a lot and it had taken him a long time to puzzle through the new emotions, eventually coming to the realisation that he cared about Jaskier in a way that went beyond friendship.

Jaskier was just glad he didn’t have to pretend anymore. Now he could be openly affectionate with Geralt without the fear of being pushed away. He could tell him he loved him and know that Geralt wouldn’t laugh at him.

Geralt took a while to get used to the touching and declarations of love and enthusiastic fondness but he was happy. Happier than he could ever remember being in his long life.

Their last kiss happened in a ruined fort deep in the forests of Nazair.

The werewolf Geralt had been paid handsomely to dispose of had taken Jaskier to its lair in an attempt to bargain for its life.

Geralt had been willing to talk to it, maybe even cure it. But it had crossed a line that there was no coming back from.

The unbridled fear for Jaskier’s safety hurts more than Geralt ever thought it could. The negotiations with the werewolf were to buy time so that he could work out where it was keeping his bard and the best way to kill it quickly. Unfortunately, the beast had a temper and when it wasn’t getting what it wanted, it lunged at Geralt.

The fight was brutal and messy.

Geralt stumbled away from the slumped body of the werewolf clutching a hand against the gash across his stomach in an attempt to stop his guts spilling onto the floor. 

The blood loss was making him nauseous and lightheaded. Or maybe it was the fact that his gloved fingers were pressed against his exposed organs. He knew the wound was bad. He knew he didn’t have much time to find Jaskier and free him before he succumbed to the injury.

He found Jaskier chained to a wall a little further into the fort. He was dirty and bruised but he was alive.

The colour drained from Jaskier’s face as Geralt shuffled over, yanking the chain and breaking its hold of the bard with what was left of his rapidly depleting strength.

Jaskier tumbled forwards, wrapping his arms around Geralt as the Witcher sank to the floor.

“Geralt,” Jaskier choked, cradling Geralt to his chest as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Geralt managed a grunt, a trickle of blood bubbling between his lips. Jaskier tried to inspect the wound but Geralt hissed.

“Ger-fuck-Geralt, Geralt there’s so much blood. What do I do? Tell me what to do!” Jaskier’s voice broke as he wept, his whole body shaking.

Geralt just shook his head and Jaskier pressed a hand on top of Geralt’s to add more pressure and try to slow the bleeding.

“You’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” Jaskier’s pitch went up a note, nearing hysteria.

“Jaskier,” Geralt rasped, “Jask listen to me.”

“Nononono Geralt, please.”

“Take-take Roach. Take my medallion to Vesemir. Tell him what happened. He-he can help you,” the Witcher grit his teeth against the pain.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Jaskier wailed, tears dripping off his nose and splashing onto Geralt’s cheek, “I was supposed to grow old with you by my side. You were supposed to be there with me always. Be the last person I see before my many years finally catch up to me. We… we were going to get a small cottage by the coast. I was supposed to spend my days writing music and you, fuck, you were supposed to take up fishing or something. It can’t end like this. Geralt please.”

“I love you Jaskier,” Geralt said softly, a sorrow in his eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t say that like its goodbye. You’re not leaving me Geralt. You cant-“

“Jaskier-“

“I love you too. I love you so much-“

“Jaskier please. Please. Just kiss me.”

Jaskier swallowed thickly and leaned down to press his lips to Geralt’s. Their last kiss before Geralt took a shuddering breath, and then he was gone.


End file.
